bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Doue/Conception Colosseum
This post is for cataloguing all information regarding the Conception Colosseum. Mechanics The conception colosseum is a biweekly design competition. Every edition, a new theme or rule will be provided, and conceptors will compete to make the best conception that fits with the theme of the competition. Conceptors will have one week from the start of the competition to create and refine a conception suitable for the challenge. Then, there will be a voting period (by the community) as well as a judging period (by conception critics such as myself), and one conception will ultimately be chosen as the winner! The winner will be the conception that receives the most points during the voting period. Voting consists of choosing your top 3 favourite conceptions out of the pool. The conception selected as your favourite will receive 3 points, the one selected as second favourite will receive 2, and the one selected as third favourite will receive 1. Bonus points/penalties will be assessed for each entry based on the 4 criteria: Originality, Balance, Detail, and Theme. The criteria for bonus points will be listed below. Some are easy to obtain, some not so easy to obtain. *'Originality' **Not a blatant clone: +2 **Uses a new/rarely seen game mechanic: +1 *'Balance' **Not blatantly overpowered/underpowered: +1 *'Detail' **No grammar mistakes that impact the overall readability of the page: +1 **Values provided for all necessary stats: +1 **Optional stats that are still good to have: ***For towers: ***Attack projectile size ***Attack projectile speed **For bloons: ***Ability cooldowns, limiters, etc. **Description of appearance: +1 **Penalties ***For towers: ***Missing upgrade costs: -1 per missing cost ***3 or more instances of stats without a value or reference provided: -1 ****For example: "Increases attack speed greatly" instead of "Increases attack speed by 50%" or "Increases attack speed to 2 attacks per second" ***Missing upgrades in the upgrade tree: -1 per missing upgrade ***Missing range: -1 ***Missing attack speed: -1 ***Missing ability cooldowns: -1 **For bloons: ***Missing speed: -1 ***3 or more instances of stats without a value or reference provided: -1 ****For example: "Boosts its own speed greatly" instead of "Boosts its own speed by 50%" or "Speeds up to the speed of a yellow bloon". ***Round appearance is optional but will help in determining balance. ***If your bloon attacks, I will assume it follows the default Health and Damage rules unless otherwise stated. *'Theme' **Does not have a terrible thematic inconsistency: +1 **Does not align with the theme of the colosseum: -3 **Visually appealing image: +1 Rewards The winning conceptor will receive a medal on their conception commemorating their victory. Their conception will also be featured on the front page until the next Conception Colosseum, and they will be allowed to put this userbox on their page: Use the userbox by typing the below text, replacing n with the number of Conception Colosseums you've won: Past/Current Colosseums * Conception Colosseum #1: Pilot Episode! (Theme: Early Game Towers) **Winner: Interdimensional Scientist Monkey by Aaxelae! (22 points) *Conception Colosseum #2: The Immortal (Theme: Indestructable Bloons) **Winner: (TBA) Category:Blog posts